Darkness
by Sweetrose44
Summary: After the Kage's meeting, Team Cloud is ordered to return to Konoha and help create a plan to capture Saskue, but things get out of hand; Sakura confess her feelings for Naruto and Hinata becomes depressed; Karui is still vindictive, and angry. NaruKaru!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, all rights are reserved to Masashi Kishimoto's. This is just a little story I've come up with and it involves my new favourite ninjas from Kumo! Please enjoy! Naru/Karu fanfic.

**----Moments----**

The morning was bright. There was a slight breeze tickling the vibrant green leaves of the massive, hulking trees.  
It was also silent; a sublime sound for a lonely Kunoichi who made her way down to the river away from her village as it stayed asleep, adamant to leave their dreams.  
The lake was a still mirror, grey and sparkling. Gingerly the ninja stepped on to its gentle surface and began to walk towards a waterfall rumbling in the distant. She glanced at the towering statutes of previous Raikages and moved on towards the fourth in the long line of prominent village heroes.  
She placed a white rose at her mother's stone feet and looked up at the impressive, powerful visage of the strong woman.  
"One day, I'll be just like you, strong and free, away from all this hate."  
She lifted her hand against the glaring sun and frowned. She was about to leave this all behind. Her sensei was missing, a host taken by the Akatsuki. Anger began to bubble in her belly and Karui sagged against the stony walls.  
She knew her antagonist; it had been a Uchiha. Her fist's trembled, as her past returned. The first time she had heard the news of her mother's death and the reason her clan had been eradicated. She had been only four years old then, but the Raikage had explained everything unflinchingly…her clan had been nominated as a sacrifice in order to summon the nine tails.  
The Raikage had gleaned this information only after he had killed the Hyuuga's brother, Hizashi. In fact, it was her clan's massacre that had started the Great Shinobi war, but the Raikage had kept Kumo's reasons under lock and key. Even if it meant unfair discrimination towards all Kumo nins.  
Karui possessed a kekkei genkai that rivaled the Sharingan and the Byakugan, an ocular jutsu that had been know as the twin sister of Rinnegan. The Raikage had explained that in order to summon a tailed beast, you needed a powerful sacrifice; her clan had fit the bill. Karui was lucky though. If her mother had not stepped down as Raikage before giving birth, another Uchiha would've focused his full attention on her; Madara.  
The white rose sank beneath the soft ripples and it was time for her to go.  
To Konoha, her rival and her aid.  
Walking with her head held up high, the sun warming her shoulders, making her dark skin shimmer; Karui went to find her team mate. They were preparing to meet with the intolerable Naruto Uzamki and his 'friends'. During the Kage meeting, an Akatsuki member had interrupted the session, announcing arrogantly that Saskue was there.  
As everything had erupted into disarray; she had been running down the stony corridors when the alarm went off, and found him near the hotel with three other members. Something had broken away then, and she had made a mad dash for the Uchiha. Fury, indignation, sorrow— all of this had fuelled her sword and her courage, but a flash of orange interrupted her line of vision.  
The loud-mouth blond had stepped in front of her, gearing for battle. He had caught her blade, but this time she had been prepared. She had dropped the hilt and unsheathed a heaver, ruinous blade. Lightning licked the steel and she had managed to clash swords before something strange had happened.  
They had all disappeared. Everyone…gone.  
She had stood, blinking back tears, frowning. The surreal growl from the Raikage broke the silence, frustrated and hot. It was all Karui could do not to fall on her knees and scream too.  
After that, team Samui had been assigned to Konoha. Honestly, she was sick with apprehension. She had been so close, but once again—she had failed. This time it would be different.  
Down the road, stopping only to order breakfast, Karui finally reached the meeting point and glimpsed at Samui and Omoi standing beside and irritated Sakura, a passive Sai and a solemn Naruto. Yamato-senpai and Kakashi-senpai were waiting calmly in the lead.  
"Finally!" Omoi said, pulling his lollipop from his mouth briefly, "How long does it take to get ready Karui?"  
"Not that long," She answered, coolly.  
"I was just visiting an old friend." she added pointedly. Omoi nodded with understanding. Samui stared at her temporally then began to adjust her straps.  
"Let's move out," she said, indifferently.  
Karui fell into step, bringing up the rear. She didn't want to get anywhere near the loud mouth blond, or his angry girlfriend. And it wasn't because of fear, she was just tired of their holier-than-thou attitude. Frankly, it was intolerable. As if they knew her life, as if they had a taste of her pain, her need to create some sort of closing for her and her past.  
She kept walking, mutely.  
_"Let em' judge—let's see where it gets them,"_ she thought savagely.  
Omoi fell to her right, sombre. She shot him a glance, a warning for him not to over analyze her feelings or start a conversation, but it didn't faze Omoi at all.  
She didn't need a therapist, she needed information concerning her Sensei and he knew her furious agony was killing her slowly. Concerned, he dismissed her glare and spoke. His voice was loud and steady.  
"So, when are you going to hand your apology letter to that guy Naruto?" He asked, smirking. Karui's cheeks turned red; her golden eyes blazed.  
"What letter?" she seethed, picking up speed; her steps longer and angrier.  
"This one," Omoi smiled, shuffling in his pockets, producing a white envelope.  
She halted, wide-eyed. It was hers, the one she had wrote prior to beating Naruto to a bloody pulp. She had left it in her room this morning!  
"Omoi! You've been snooping around in my room without my permission?!" She cried, breathing deeply.  
"Omoi!" She added, angrily.  
"Is there something the matter?" A cool, aloof voice demanded from the head of the group. Kakashi was looking at them, serenely.  
Karui simply snatched the letter from Omoi's hand and began walking again. She heard a scoff and turned to look at Sakura; the pink-haired Kunoichi was looking straight ahead with a visible sneer. Karui ignored her; she didn't like the medic-nin's condescending attitude.  
Gripping the letter, she felt torn. Did she really have to give it away? What about her pride?  
_"If you give it to him, he'll suspect nothing. He'll be out of your hair and you'll be free to execute your plan on a whole different level."_  
She bit her lip, keeping pace.  
_"But what about me?! Do I really have to join his harem?"_  
She closed her eyes,_ "No, this letter will subdue the beast if anything. You won't have to sell out, leave that to all the Konoha girls."_  
It would take three days to enter the Fire Country frontier anyways. She might as well paint a pretty façade for the ignorant ninja. She hurried to him, surprising a distracted Sai; he glared at her. She dismissed it, determined.  
"Naruto!" She called out; the blond glanced back and slowed to a stop, falling behind Yamato, Kakashi and Samui.  
The sun glared against his spiky, devilish hair and made his blue eyes glow. He seemed put out and frustrated, but that didn't stop her. She strolled over and shoved the letter into his hands, catching his surprised expression.  
"Wha-?" He asked, but she cut him off.  
"This is an apology for earlier on," she said.  
"Take it."  
_"C'mon Karui, sweet talk your ass out of this, girlfriend._" The loud-mouth shinobi blinked, carefully taking the letter and looked up at her; his face was grim.  
"Apology?" He asked, hollow.  
"…and I'm supposed to accept it, now?" He added, angrily crushing the letter.  
"What about Sasuke? Where's your apology for that?"  
Karui felt bitter anger and yelled at Naruto before she could close her mouth, "Don't fuck around! He's an international criminal and you know it. If you don't want my apology, tell me. Don't throw my mission into this like it's my fault! Sasuke should've left well enough alone!"  
Naruto took a threatening step forward, growling.  
"Saskue my business, I'll take care of him!" He retorted.  
Without hesitation she started, but he caught her fist, smirking. Nevertheless, she twisted savagely away. He came towards her and landed a solid vicious punch; her jaw locked and she bit her tongue. Blood spluttered from her tongue and mouth.  
He grabbed her arms and swung her to the ground, administrating a full knee into her belly, she coughed. Kicking him off her brutishly, she flipped into an offensive stance, sword at the ready. He landed a couple meters away, unharmed. Struggling with her feet, she fumed. She wasn't a Chuunin and Naruto would regret making an example of her. Suddenly, Naruto halted, torn. The rest of the group had come to stop as well, looking at both of them, expectant. She tensed.  
"I'm sorry," the blond ninja whispered, hotly.  
"I'm sorry for whatever Sasuke caused you. And I'm sorry for what I've done."  
"Fuck you," Karui retorted.  
"What Sasuke's done is what Sasuke's done, if anything—we are even now, no apologies—our fists have done enough talking," a deathly silence followed her words.  
"Besides," she added, enigmatically, blinking back tears.  
"You wont be able to stop me anyways."  
Omoi frowned, while Sai and Sakura looked on, angrily. Naruto however, looked confused. Kakashi simply stared, as Yamato called for everyone to continue walking. It was going to be a long journey.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter; obviously it takes place around the 459 chapter in the Manga series so, it's a little hard, but I'm sure I'll have a lot fun with it. Feel free to rate and review! And thanks for the support!  
Preview of next chapter  
----Confessions---  
The night descended without a struggle. Swiftly, the starry canopy swept the skies dripping with black ink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I wish I did, though.**

**----Confessions---**

The night descended without a struggle. Swiftly, the starry canopy swept the skies dripping with black ink, but there was a quietness that fell over the small group.  
Omoi and Sai played a long, aggravating game of Shogi. They debated over their personal moves, and Samui rolled her eyes with an exasperated expression.  
Naruto was standing in front of a frustrated Yamato.  
"How can you possibly explain yourself now Naruto?!" The wood shinobi exclaimed disapprovingly.  
"First, you go on off about the 'cycle of hatred', and then your fists are flying in every direction! Frankly, hypocrisy isn't what we've expected from our future Hokage, but what Karui said is true, Sasuke is a wanted fugitive, a missing-nin and yet you hold on, refusing to hear reason. Why?!"  
There was a pause before the blond shinobi looked up, coolly, "Because I promised to bring him back, Yamato-sensei, and I never go back on my word. Sakura still loves him and he has been like a brother to me, I can't just watch him die!"  
Yamato sighed, rubbing his forehead, "Maybe you should speak to Sakura, Naruto and hear her side of the story because it's obvious that common sense and my advice aren't getting through to you."  
Naruto dropped his gaze, ashamed. It was true that he had acted like his younger, more arrogant self when he had refused to take Karui's apology, but he couldn't help it. Why was everyone against him? Why did no one understand him or acknowledge his reasons?  
"Fine," he replied, evenly.  
"I'll speak with her, but I doubt she's changed her mind. At least she hasn't given up on Sasuke, even if, sometimes, I have."  
He turned on his heels and went in search of his partner; seconds past before he found her, far off in the distance; sitting underneath the stars and the trees mutely. Her pink hair shimmered and her figure appeased the weak, silvery light of the moon. He slowed to stop in utter awe of her beauty and grace; she seemed so alone.  
"Sakura-chan," he croaked.  
"Can I talk to you?" The medic-nin turned around, surprised, but her face quickly smoothed into a welcoming grin.  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"It's about Sasuke…" he muttered, "…and you."  
Sakura started and visibly winced, blushing; her green eyes glimmering.  
"Naruto, I don't…." she began, hesitating.  
"Sasuke is a partner, a friend, but he hurt me, he hurt you and he betrayed us."  
She continued, struggling with her words, "I think I just fell in love with the idea of him, but he has changed and so have I because I don't love him anymore."  
Naruto blinked, trying to swallow her caustic words; had she really moved on? Sakura stared into the starry sky, musing.  
"Sai told me something yesterday, something I think I already knew," her lips trembled.  
"Still, it was quiet a shocker. After all these years, I was so foolish, so blind and ignorant! I didn't want to see it Naruto! I didn't want you to love me. I tired to ignore it, to make you change, but it couldn't be helped."  
"Sakura," Naruto asked, dryly, "What are you trying to say?"  
"I've cursed you Naruto and I'm ashamed because of it! I came to the meeting to tell you one thing, and one thing only— that I release you from your promise! You don't have to bring back Sasuke, he's already lost! And that I love you too."  
At this, Naruto's knees gave way and he came crashing down, sobbing. Tt was like his prayer had finally been answered and a cold, dead weight had finally been lifted from his shoulders. Something like hope returned to his throbbing, bruised heart.

"Your anger has gotten the best of you, Karui," Kakashi smiled, staring at the ebony-skinned Kunoichi. She only shrugged, dabbing at her bruised eye and bloody lip. At least she and Naruto were now, officially, even.  
"Yeah, well –why does he have to be so stubborn? I don't trust him, y'know?" She winced, as her wet cloth eased away the dry blood.  
"Maybe that Uchiha kid has some sort of fucking hold on him!"  
She scoffed, adding, "And I don't mean that brotherly crap, either."  
"Be a little sympathetic," Kakashi chuckled, placing a hand her shoulder; he felt it sag beneath his palm, as if she were suddenly tired of this whole conversation.  
Concern bubbled in his system, "He's been through a lot."  
"Hasn't everybody been through a lot, Senpai? I mean, who does he think he is, anyways?" Karui asked, darkly.  
Kakashi sighed; it was a very honest reply.  
"He's the kid nobody expected anything from and he'll be our future Hokage, if he keeps his head in the game," Kakashi offered, his eyes twinkling. Karui laughed; it was harsh and loud.  
"Well, he'll have a whole mess of trouble, if he decides on becoming the village leader because I plan on being the next Raikage myself!" Karui announced, getting up.  
"But I suppose your right, Senpai—I'll go and apologize, face-to-face and this time, it'll be genuine."  
Karui walked quickly, eager to get this over and done with. When she spotted the familiar blond spikes holding hands with Sakura; she paused. Without any explanation, she felt a sudden, dizzying heat from the pit of her stomach. Her hand fluttered to her belly to steady the wild fury, as she cleared her throat.  
"Naruto," she called out, hands on hips.  
"Can I talk with you for a minute?" The blond shinobi stood up and came over to her; she noticed a bounce; a quirky smile and she felt like throwing up.  
Sakura had stood up too, glaring—clearly distrustful of the redhead. Karui paid no heed, amassing her courage to say the bitter words forming on her tongue.  
"Look man, can we please start over?" She asked, looking him dead in the eye. It still felt like a stand-off.  
Naruto crossed his arms, looking her up and down. From the corner of her eye, she saw Omoi silent, staring, with a mildly surprised Sai. Samui was stoic, but there seemed to be a whisper of a smile on her lips already. Yamato stood back, arms crossed and Kakashi was too busy reading to notice.  
She didn't know what any of this meant, honestly, but she felt like they were coming to some sort of an agreement.  
"You and I are partners now, Karui." Naruto said frowning; his blue eyes sparkled.  
"We'll find your Sensei no matter what, I promise." Karui took a step back, arms crossed, arching a brow. Was he really yanking on her chain? Naruto caught her skeptical look and frowned.  
"I'm serious, even if–"  
"—Sasuke comes knocking around?" She finished, coldly.  
Omoi was holding his breath, this could easily all come crashing down, but Naruto surprised him.  
"Especially if Sasuke comes knocking around." He answered firmly.  
Karui couldn't believe her ears. She unsheathed her massive sword, and with a vicious thrust, planted it firmly into the ground between them; a challenge.  
"Then, there's no holding back Blondie!" She added, grinning widely. She had finally won!  
Omoi sighed with relief and came over to clap Naruto on the back in a brotherly sort of way and Sai stood up as well.  
"Well boys, let's get her done!" Omoi laughed a fresh lollipop in his mouth. "And the sooner we do the better!"

Oh, jeez I hope you enjoyed this; the first chapter had so much unnecessary tension so, I had to dispel in order for the story to really get going and bring some humour to lighten the mood! Thanks for reading and please, feel free to flame, but not too harshly! LOL


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…**

**----Losing Interest---**

Feet hitting the hard ground, Sasuke kept running. He wouldn't stop, couldn't stop, there was too much fear pounding in his chest.

Swallowing, his heart pumped through his veins. His sweat cooled him, but his need to escape burned right through a fevered state. He was going blind with hate again and there was nothing he could do about it."Sasuke-kun! Give it a rest— please!" A girl shouted, leaping from tree branch to tree branch, keeping a sharp eye on her surroundings.

"You can slow down, now. There's nobody here!" From some reason, Karin blushed as the sentence left her lips."Exactly!" another voice interjected, mockingly.

"Why are we still running?""Because we have to!" the Uchiha suddenly spat, skidding to a stop.

"Unless you want to idle around here in Iron country, like sitting ducks, keep moving! It's those Samurai, they aren't human and they've been tailing us since our little fiasco." Sasuke glowered at Karin, her heart skipped a beat."Why couldn't you sense them? They've been on us for the past three days," he added, savagely.

"Or, are you losing your abilities?" The bespectacled redhead stiffened hotly. "Well excuse me! Those Samurai aren't even Ninja! They don't have a chakra flow," she retorted, blushing furiously.

"I haven't lost my ability at all!"Sasuke snorted, "Looks like we're back to square one, so keep your eyes peeled and don't get caught off guard. Keep moving!"

The team moved, jumping from branch to branch or running hastily on the hard, snow covered ground, wary. Sasuke was still submerged in his black scruples; they assaulted his mind, giving way to self doubt. Did he really know what he was doing, anymore?

Gritting his teeth, he could still see the flash of orange and the opulent, once playful blue eyes glowering down at him with a tinged of pity. Pity! Is that what he deserved from his former team mate? A mix between melancholy nostalgia and wrath?

Anger flared and exploded in his chest. Naruto was still a threat and this time, he would break him down, shattering any hope of ever returning to Konoha. A movement to his left startled the preoccupied Uchiha; he stopped, skidding, as he unsheathed his sword.

Lightning licking at the cold steel. A hulking Samurai emerged, rushing toward him.

Mutely, Juugo ran past Sasuke, careening with a cool indifference. Cold steel clashed with Juugo's arm. It had transformed into a massive fist. The impact was devastating, wind whipped snow blindingly in every direction and the earth shook. Juugo grunted as his killer intent awakened, unhinging his mental stability."Kill the usurpers of the land of Iron and Snow!" The Samurai drawled.

Its voice was hollow and frosty, blood spluttered from its eyes, staining the mask.

"Rip them like the withered cherry blossoms of spring, drain them like the pools of rebellion, and wipe them clean from memory and time!"Juugo buckled under the sudden strength, the Samurai's presence was dark and suffocating. Fear thrashed wildly in Juugo's system, even if he was nearly losing his sanity. He still felt the Samurai's demonic power, leeching away at his chakra. Suigetsu scoffed."This getting old," he sneered, sharp teeth glinting arrogantly.

"If Juugo can't finish this wannabe Ninja, I will and don't try to stop me from enjoying myself."

He added pointedly, glancing quickly at the Uchiha. Sasuke kept silent, unprovoked.

Striding forward, without Zabuza's sword, Suigetsu amassed his chakra before his whole body turned into a watery replica.

Karin cringed; she knew Suigetsu had a fetish for prolonging the agony of his enemy in any circumstance, honing his skills in the art of killing. In an awesome display of power and accuracy, water gushed forward, a raging tsunami attacking the Samurai.

Sasuke started, certain Juugo had been freed; when more figures emerged, crying bloody tears with steel mouths leering in frozen, animal-like expressions. There were more Samurai!

"Ack!" Karin spat.

"This is getting out of hand! Hurry up and finish them off Suigetsu, or we'll be sitting here all day!"

A loud, ear-splitting growl broke her words. She turned around and found herself looking down into the eyes of a bear. It reared its massive head, yellow eyes gleaming.

"Attack!" Juugo screamed, angry and irritated as he struggled to his feet.

Suigetsu mistook the order, assuming that it had been intended for him and ran headlong towards the group of Samurai. The bear didn't hesitate either.

Sasuke growled, this was getting messy and ran after the Bloody Mist-nin. He had promised himself he wouldn't use the kekkai genkai, for fear of draining whatever remaining strength he had left, but the battle had just turned desperate and they needed to get out of here."Taka, fall back!" He bellowed, falling into position.

Without a word of protest, Karin jumped down, grabbing his sleeve and pressing herself close to his body. He could feel her ample chest push through his heavy, Akatsuki cloak.

Checking his anger, he brushed her off as he waited for Juugo and Suigetsu. They fell back quickly. The Samurai surrounded them, waiting. Sneering, Sasuke hastily performed the hand signs and activated his sharingan. They were getting the hell out of here, even if Madara sensed his jutsu. Furiously, he spat the name of his technique into the cold, still air." Kamui no jutsu!!"

--------------

"Did you feel that?" Madara asked coolly, looking down from a cliff at the sprawling expanse of snow and angry rocks.

"Sasuke has just left the land of Iron! It's about time that boy activated his sharingan."Zetsu rolled his eyes. It was glaringly obvious that only an Uchiha could sense another Uchiha's bloodline limit. Instead, he asked their most pressing question yet.

"Where exactly did he go though?" The leader of the Akatsuki merely shrugged.

----------

Somewhere in the distance, where the rain was falling like hard coal breaking the lake's smooth surface; a golden-haired shinobi crossed aimlessly into the Water Country's border.

Bedraggled and finally free, Deidara kept walking…still angry.

Soaked through, he walked with his head held high, no longer an Akatsuki agent, just like he had planned at the very beginning when Itachi had forced him into the organization.

"_My death was a painted picture of lies, just like my life,"_ he thought sadly as he struggled forward.

It had been a glorious, exploding canvas. Proudly displaying his vehemence, but was it a finale fit for any great artist? Deidara halted.

"_And where did I go, hmmm? When was my art ever fully appreciated?_" For the first time in years, the explosive-nin let go of his stoic façade and allowed the rain to finally wash away his pain; crumpling under the overwhelming passion of every artist.

All he had been left with from day one, was a huge, gaping hole in his soul; a missing piece torn mercilessly away from his grasp.

In the end, he was still alone.

-----------------

I hope you enjoyed this little chapter! All the characters are coming into play, and don't worry--this still definitely a Naru**Karu Fanfic****, if you're still wondering! **


End file.
